Apointment
by TheRestfulHour
Summary: Bella has a gynecologist appointment at Dr. Cullen's Office. Do I need to say more? ONE SHOT. E/B lemonade! R&R.


*A/N:

**I don't own Twilight. I own this idea. Please Review. **

"Alice, please don't make me go," Bella begs her best friend, who's practically dragging her into the doctor's office. She'd never been to this type of place before, and to say that she was mortified was an understatement. Moving off to college in Seattle with Alice had already been a big step. But it was NOTHING compared to this in her mind. It was the fucking lady-parts doctor! Whoever this doctor was, male or female, could be a creeper. One that wanted to touch her inappropriately. And, she was a still virgin. Having things shoved inside her sounded SO vulgar, and painful. "You look scared," Alice said, patting her back. Bella's cheeks reddened and she ducked her head low. "Shut. Up," Bella whispered through her teeth, gnawing on her nails. Alice giggled and took it upon herself to sign Bella in, which might have embarrassed her further. Even though, THAT was impossible.

It seemed as though they were sitting there for mere minutes, even though it had been forty-five minutes. Alice huffed beside her, impatient. "Geez. This is taking forever. Were the only people here! And I don't even have an appointment!" she complained on and on, and it starting driving her friend mad.

Thankfully, Alice's phone rang, getting rid of her for a few minutes. On the phone is their other friend, Angela, who happened to be stranded. Alice rushes in to tell Bella she's leaving._ As if this day couldn't get any worse_. "Alice! No! Don't leave me! Please!" now she's the one yelling in the lobby. Her friend tosses her money, for a cab, and rushes out the door. Now she's alone. In the gynecologist's office. Why isn't anyone here? Was Ashton Kutcher and that cast of Punk'd going to pop out? Why couldn't this just be over with already? She jumped back to reality when a voice called out her name. "Mrs. Swan? Dr. Cullen will see you now," a Nurse said from the doorway, and Bella stood to her feet with wobbly legs, mortified all over again. "Ok…" she says, walking down the fancy hallway. Well, it would be fancy if they're weren't posters of Vagina parts everywhere. She trailed her eyes to the ground as the nurse led her back to the examination room. "Change into this gown, make sure you take your panties off," The nurse smiles, sensing her nervousness.

Bella slowly takes her clothes off, changing into the gown that was

ass-less. Her hands were shaking so bad that she had to distract herself by folding up her clothes. Finally, she sat in the large chair, her feet dangling on the bottom because of her average size. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, the point where the cloth that covered her chest was moving. Sweat started to come next, making her have no choice but to breathe loudly. It's as if the beating of her heart is the beating of a drum. Now every dragging second feels like minutes. Why was he taking so long? Was this some kind of place they held girls like her captive? And eventually made them sex slaves? The thoughts made her blush, because that was just out of line. And then, suddenly there was a knock on the door. Her brown eyes grew wide, and she snapped her knees together. How clever. "Hello, Ms. Swan." a velvety voice said from the door. "Um..." she was speechless. Why was he so gorgeous? Creamy skin, Bronze-Auburn hair, Bright emerald green eyes, And a jaw line that was inappropriately _lickable_.

He gestured towards her closed legs."You might want to open those." he said, trying to control his desire. Tension was definitely in the room. Thick, Lustful, and obvious. It made her nervous. That wasn't good, because every time she got nervous, especially in the presence of such a sexy man- Everything would heat up. Her cheeks, began to flame. A deep pink, and her palms began to get clammy. Being nervous wasn't good for Dr. Cullen either. He'd always run his hands through his hair like there were insects crawling in it. And completely opposite from Bella, He'd get cold. It's as if a switch of warmness in him would cut off. When neither of them moved, he cleared his throat, hoping it'd be a tension breaker. No such luck. "I..." she said, her ankles twitching awkwardly. "Are you okay?" he murmured, quiet all of a sudden. A voice in her head was screaming for her to get up out of the chair and run like hell. He took the first step- literally, and placed his hand of her knee. "Don't be shy. I promise I'll be gentle." he said generously. Oh, how she wanted him to say that in her bed... "I know." she breathed, trying to make her lips lift into a smile.

It didn't work. She sunk her teeth into bottom lip to keep it from trembling obviously. Another fail on her part... He noticed her lip and smiled sheepishly, thinking of how she could bite it in other 'circumstances'. Her toes curled upward, another attempt to lift her legs up. "May I help?" he asked, taking hold of her leg. All she could do was nod, the feel of his touch causing electric lust travel through her veins. He slowly, gently, took her legs and rose them up. She blushed as red as the blood inside her was. But, oddly enough... It wasn't an embarrassed type of blush. It was lustful, heated, sexy even. She wasn't the only one though. His ears turned pink, and his pants seemed to get tighter and tighter. She didn't even know what was happening at this point, Lustful desire thick in the room. Every second that passed it seemed to get worse. He couldn't stop looking at her pink glistening crotch. It looked so tight and warm and- "U-um..." Bella's panicked voice brought him out of his fantasy to look down. His erection was at full attention and extremely obvious. Talk about awkward... At this point, he was sure he was beyond embarrassed.

He was supposed to be a professional! "I'm so deeply sorry. If you feel as though you need to leave-" He started the sentence the would probably end his career. Much to his surprise, The lovely brunette sitting in the chair interrupted him. "No. It's really fine. I promise I won't say anything." she said, her heart pounding faster than the speed of light. He was confused. They had just met, after all, and she was already doing him a huge favor. He just nodded, speechless. There was no way he could look at her pussy again. He'd have to work without looking at it. He just kept telling himself to concentrate. That way, he wouldn't do anything inappropriate. "Concentrate." he muttered to himself, hopefully low enough so that she wouldn't hear. That wasn't successful. "Why?" she asked, confused. He was so attractive to her. All she wanted to do was unveil the massive cock that lay under his pants and... "Pardon?" he said, pretending as if he hadn't heard her. She knew he was lying. And suddenly, she wasn't scared to say anything. "You told yourself to concentrate. I heard you. Tell me. Please?" He averted his eyes to the ground so that he wouldn't get lost in her brown orbs.

"I don't want to lose my job." he said, sighing deeply. "You won't lose your job," she said, starting to move her leg down to the floor. "Wait." he spoke loudly, moving quickly to lift her leg back on the examination chair. "You're not leaving." the tone in his voice lowered to a husky, lustful tone. It made her become even more aroused. And it was obvious to him. He licked his lips, impossibly more aroused than before. "Fuck." he gasped, looking in to her eyes. She had a feeling he didn't curse often, and she discovered that it was a huge turn on for her. Her hips thrust upward, and she let out a moan. "Let's begin the _examination_." he said seductively, lowering himself down to connect his lips to her's. They succeeded into a hot, tender kiss. His lips reminded her of champagne - tasting sweet and creamy- sending a buzz through her veins. Their tongues were in a greedy tangled mess for minutes, neither one of them wanting to forget the taste of each other. She was moaning with pleasure so much that she wasn't even aware she was touching herself. "Oh god, Baby keep doing that." He groaned through clench teeth , trying to take mental photos to save for later.

She began to move her fingers quicker and quicker, her orgasm quickly approaching. He snatched her wrists from her glistening clit, making her groan in disappointment. "The only ones who going to make you come is me." he said, making her ache even more. She loved it when he talked dirty to her. He nibbled at her lip one last time before ripping the ugly gown from her body, making her gasp. He groaned at the sight of her bare before taking her nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the pink bud, making her cry out. He kissed his way all the way down to her below her navel, glancing up at her as if asking permission. She nodded, speechless because of everything she was feeling. He began to kiss his way down until he slowly, gently pressed his lip to her clit. She truly had never felt a greater desire than him. His lips were so soft, and his tongue was so delicate, gentle...perfect. She wouldn't last long. As his tongue continued to move around gently on her sensitive bundle of pleasure, he took two fingers and sunk them into her drenched heat. "Oh my god! Dr. Cullen!" she was trembling with pleasure at this point, getting wetter by the second.

His erection was throbbing in need. He needed her to come now. He added a third finger, curling them upwards inside her. She screamed as she clenched down on his fingers, her juices now all over his lips. He stood, bringing his lips down to hers, sucking her in another kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, and moaned at the taste. she them broke free of the kiss and snatched his belt buckle loose. He catched on quickly, removing the rest of his clothing. She was bewildered at his body. She couldn't help but take his huge erected member in her hand. "No, Baby-" he was cut off by his own moan as she took as much of him as possible in her mouth, stroking what was left of him. "Shit!" he cried out, his head tilting backward. It was amazing to him how she had never done this before. Her mouth was so warm, tight and perfect... He could only image what it felt like to be inside her. The thought made him unable to wait any longer. "I need to be in you now," he said. She released her mouth from his cock with a deep breath. He then positioned himself at her entrance, trying to prepare himself. He took longer than he thought.

She wriggles under him, moaning and telling him to do it. Slowly, he entered her virgin pussy. A slight sting burned for a few minutes, and she had to try her best not to cry. But because it was him, the pain faded quickly. He took himself out of her and pounded back in. The both moaned in unison. Nothing compared to this feeling. Nothing would ever compare to this feeling. It really couldn't just be called one feeling. It was so many pleasurable feelings mixed together, except more than that. She felt so tight and warm around him, and His massive throbbing cock felt so good inside of her. They fit each other, and they felt as one. Finally, as if a year had passed, he started moving. Slowly at first, gentle as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. "Harder!" she groaned, bucking her hips upward. Just a little harder...don't lose control of yourself. "Please fuck me harder!" she moaned pushing herself up roughly onto him. He couldn't take it anymore. His self control was completely out the window now. He grabbed hold of her hips roughly, and thrust himself into her. Hard. Even harder than before. To their surprise, she liked it rough.

She cried out in pleasure. "Yes. Just like that, Dr. Cullen!" she yelled, loving every second of this. With each hard, fast thrust, she found herself becoming closer and closer to falling off the edge. When he pressed his index finger to her clit, She came undone, coming down on him with yet another loud cry of pleasure. "I'm not done with you yet." he said, gripping her hips and turning her around so that she was on her knees, her ass and dripping cunt in full view. "You're so beautiful." he murmured, pounding into her from behind. They moaned and made other unknown noises in unison. He was now fucking her from a completely different angle that was the deeper than the last. "So good..." she groaned, in a pure haze of pleasure. Unable to speak proper English, her muttered something out she couldn't understand( in agreement). The only sounds that filled the room were the thick smacking sound of her ass hitting his muscular lower stomach, and their extremely loud moans, groans, and other sounds pleasure. He never thought he'd be happy about the soundproof walls. Before Bella walked in, of course. Neither one of them wanted to stop.

The feeling of each other was so good... So _amazing_. But of course, all good things had to end. And unfortunately, neither one of them could hold on much longer. With each thrust, the closer she was getting. The more she tightened around him, the less he could hold back from blowing his load. One...Two...Three... And then it happened. They orgasmed together, so hard that Bella saw stars behind her eyes. After what seemed like forever they turned to each other. It was so quiet..too quiet. She had just had the most mind blowing sex with her so-called gynecogist, and now it was just awkward. Probably because they were both mortified. "Dr. Cullen?" she gulped out, looking into his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and became nervous again. "It's Edward. Just call me Edward...Especially since I forgot to wear a condom."

**-*-  
>FIN<strong>


End file.
